


¿Me enseñas a besar?

by FeelingK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catiel Pillin, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, lindo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingK/pseuds/FeelingK
Summary: Castiel tiene un plan... solo eso puedo decir.





	¿Me enseñas a besar?

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que subí en una página de Yaoiy ahora lo subo aquí porque los amo :3  
> Disfruten de esta cosa tan CUTE!!

Castiel estaba sentado al borde de la cama, pensativo, bueno, esa mirada de cachorro con retraso la tenía siempre, pero esta vez algo se le hizo diferente al rubio.

\-- ¿Ocurre algo Cass? --preguntó el cazador, dejando el diario de su padre a un lado.

\-- ¿eh? No, no... --murmuró, algo ido del tema, como si ni supiera que negaba.

\--oh, vamos Cass. Hemos luchado con toda clase de monstruos y no confías en mí --el cazador se hizo el dolido, haciendo papel de buen actor porque Castiel enseguida se levantó y trató de justificar su actitud, ante la divertida sonrisa del Winchester.

\-- N-no ocurre algo --dijo, moviendo sus manos de manera desesperada-- es solo que... -- se rascó la nuca, mirada baja y ojos perdidos. Eso causó que la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se borrara por completo.

\-- Cass, ehrg... sabes que puedes confiar en mí --sonrió. Se le daba tan mal esto de ser el hombro en donde llorar, pero debía intentarlo. Por Castiel.

\-- Yo --suspiró-- ¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado?

La pregunta le arrebató el respiro. ¿Castiel? Ese puro y casto angel del señor... ¿enamorado? Vaya, la sola oración parece una mala broma.

\--Pues no --respondió con sinceridad.

La mirada del angel se alzó y esos ojos tan azules como el cielo se enfocaron en los suyos. Tanta intensidad.

\-- ¿Por qué?

\--Pues, simplemente no ha llegado esa persona, Cass. O tal vez yo no nací para eso del amor, patrañas.

\-- Todos nacen siendo amados y esperando para amar.

\--No me refiero a eso, angel tonto --refunfuñó el cazador como un niño, cruzado de brazos--- ¿y a que viene tanta preguntadera? ¿A caso alguien capturó tu tierno e inocente corazón? --una parte muy en el fondo de su alma rogaba que dijera- "no, que era simple curiosidad, que su convivencia convivencia con los humanos hacían a su mente confundirse"-.

Pero contra todo deseo, Castiel asintió, sonrojado ante la atónita mirada del rubio,

\-- Pero tengo un problema... yo --los ojos del más bajo se iluminaron levemente-- no sé como besar.  
Dean se lo esperaba, simplemente era lógico, pero la siguiente pregunta lo dejó con un puño en la garganta.

"Dean ¿me enseñas a besar?"

Y entonces Dean no se pudo resistir a la encantadora mirada de Cass mientras se lo pedía. Claro, eso sería raro. Pero simplemente no pudo resistir.

Pronto ambos adultos se encontraban a mitad de la habitación, Dean sostenía su palma frente a su cara y pequeñas manchas rojas manchaban sus mejillas llenas de pecas. Eso era raro.

\--Bien, lo primero que debes hacer es... ammmm... inclinar la cabeza un poco y luego... errgh...

Se le hacía difícil y mucho más con esos ojazos azules observándole.

Cass también tenía su palma frente a su rostro, trataba de imitar lo que Dean decía sin mucho éxito.

\--Ehh... No, Cass no inclines tanto... Solo muévete hacia adelante... eso es más un cabezazo... no saques la lengua de esa manera... ¿Pero que haces?... Para, tío, me das pena ajena. Mira así.

Y sí, Dean Winchester se encontraba besando la palma de Castiel. Fue un arrebato de ira e impotencia por no poder ayudar a su amigo, no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que escuchó el flash de la cámara dando un sonoro pitido.

\--Esta va al álbum --oyó comentar a Sam.

Se separó rápidamente, y miró con furia a su hermano.

\--¡SAMUEL WINCHESTER DAME EL MALDITO MÓVIL! --gritó hecho una furia.

Sam negó, guardando el celular en su bolsillo delantero. Dean no perdió tiempo, pronto se había echado sobre él, tratando por todos los medios quitarle ese aparato desgraciado.

\--¡Sam!

\--¡QUÍTATE JERK!

\--¡DAME ESO BITCH!

\--¡No!

\--¡TE LO QUITARÉ A PIEDRAZOS SI ES NECESARIO!

Esa pelea era más manotazos y dientes, como si fueran nuevamente críos. Pero aunque fuese un juego, Dean recuperaría ese celular.

Castiel observaba la tierna escena desde una esquina... La próxima se asegurará de que Sam esté ocupado...

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y? ¿Les gustó? *cruza los dedos*  
> DADME KUDOOOOS!!! kjadjasdfsd  
> Comenten, es lo que más amo de subir novelas, los comentarios.


End file.
